


For The Girl Who Has Everything

by Toastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Chuck Shurley/Donna Hanscum - Freeform, Decorating, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Kissing, More Fluff, Resurection, bitter god, dead-to-living, treetopper jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastiel/pseuds/Toastiel
Summary: Donna Hanscum has everything she needs in her life. She's got the boys, the bunker, plenty of family, and hunting. What more does a girl need to be happy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Unnatural Writer's Club, for the prompt: a feast.

Donna Hanscum had always loved winter. She loved the cold weather, the snow, the icicles. She loved looking at the twinkling lights people always put up around their homes and yards. She loved the hearty foods and the copious amounts of hot cocoa. Most of all, Donna loved having a chance to get together with those she loved. It was one of the things she missed the most about her old, normal, life. 

 

This year, thought, she’d make it happen. She wasn’t giving anyone a choice. Christmas was a little less than two weeks away, and the cop-turned-hunter was determined to make it the best Christmas any of them had ever had. She’d turned a deaf ear to the cries of Sam and Dean, both of whom had insisted that they weren’t really the celebrating type. Castiel had been all too happy to assist her in any way possible, eager to experience something new and human. 

 

Chuck had remained quiet about the whole thing, but she could feel his eyes on her as she moved throughout the bunker, hanging lights and tinsel and other decorations. The look in his eyes made her feel as if he was trying to make a decision about something important, but she couldn’t think of exactly what that something might be. Maybe he didn’t care for the holiday. He was God, after all, and she imagined he’d experienced some rather unsavory incidents regarding it in the past. She brushed off the feeling and kept working. She didn’t have time to psychoanalyze the deity. 

 

She was just finishing wrapping the staircase banister in silver and red tinsel when the door opened above her. She expected it to be one of the boys, carrying in some decorations they’d picked up, but it wasn’t. At the head of the stairs was Jody, Claire and Alex following behind her with several bags. 

 

“Hope you don’t mind. We decided to come a little early. I thought you might like a few extra pairs of hands to get things done.” Jody smiled as the three descended the staircase. 

 

“You sure thought right. Even with the guys helping out, I don’t think everything will be near ready for the party.” Donna returned her smile, pulling the sheriff into crushing hug when she got close enough. “Come on, I’ll show y’all to a few spare rooms.”

 

She led them down the hall, opening one door across the hall from her own room. “This is where you’ll be stayin’, Jody. Girls, you’ll be bunkin’ together right next door there.” 

 

Donna took the bags that contained groceries and some various decorations and headed back down the hall. “Get settled in,” she called over her shoulder. “Then come find me. There’s plenty to get done!”

 

It was two days later when Castiel returned from his mission. Donna had pulled him aside days ago and asked him to do her a favor. She was not disappointed in the least. The control room had very suddenly become home to what had to be the most perfect pine tree Donna had ever set eyes on. It was massive, at least eight feet tall, and likely five feet wide at it’s lowest branches. She tugged the angel to her in a hearty hug, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. 

 

“This is satisfactory to you, then?” Castiel asked as she let him go.

 

“Darn right it is.” She winked at him. “Now we just have to get the thing decorated.”

 

Decorating the tree took another day and a half, and several runs to the nearest hardware store for lights. Everyone had pitched in, and while there had been a few arguments about certain things, it had all gone surprisingly well.They’d all been talking, laughing, joking around. They were enjoying being a family, Donna thought. At least until Claire had made the joke of using Cas as a tree topper. Dean had snorted beer all over himself and Sam, Cas had given her a very confused look, Jody and Alex giggled silently from the other side of the tree, and Chuck, well he looked like he was going to smite the girl where she stood. 

 

Instead he’d just stormed off, leaving everyone confused. 

 

“Ya’ll keep workin’. I’ll be back.” Donna handed her string of silver beads to Cas, then followed after Chuck. She found him soon after sitting at the bar in the kitchen (it hadn’t really be very difficult to guess where he’d go), and without a word she sat on the stool beside him. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” His words were so soft, she almost hadn’t heard him. 

 

“Doin’ what?”

 

“All of this. The decorations, the tree, the party. What’s the point?” He sounded genuinely confused, and Donna took her time in deciding on the best way to answer him.

 

“I’m doing it because I want to. I want my family together, I want to be able to spend time with them.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Geez. For an omnipotent being, you sure ask why a lot.” She snipped teasingly. “Because I don’t know how much longer any of us will be here. We’ve all lost so much, and there’s no guarantee that we’ll all be here next year, or even next week. I wanna enjoy it while I can. Don’t you?”

 

“Why would I?” He scoffed. “Most of my kids are dead, and the ones that aren’t hate me. My sister is gone.”

 

“You’ve got Cas.”

 

“He hates me too, he just won’t admit it.”

 

“He does not. No one here hates you. Sure, you’ve pissed them all off, but you had to have expected that. You abandoned us all.”

 

“I said I was sorry. I’m not as perfect as the Christians make me out to be, ya know?”

 

“Sometimes, it takes more than a few words to make amends. Sometimes you have to take action, do something to make them see how sorry you are.”

 

Chuck was silent after that, staring ahead of himself blankly, his mind lost in thought. It was quiet for so long that when he finally spoke, she almost jumped.

 

“I think I know exactly what to do. Thank you.” 

 

Donna blinked and the man was gone. “You’re welcome.”

 

No one saw Chuck for several days, but plenty of other faces showed up. It was only one or two at first, just popping up in the library, confused and somewhat frightened. Then they started finding them scattered throughout the complex. Mary was the first to appear, just showing up out of nothing in the library while Sam was bent over a book doing research. John followed shortly after. They found Ellen and Jo in the garage, Bobby in file room, then Rufus, Ash, and Pamela in the kitchen. Finally, they found Charlie and Kevin in the computer room. 

 

Donna didn’t know any of them by face, but the brothers had spoken of them all in passing, and she began to get a good idea of exactly what Chuck was doing to make amends. 

 

Mary was the worst, but she’d been dead the longest. Thirty years was a lot to catch up on. She had John, though. He looked rough and ragged, but Donna didn’t think she’d ever seen anyone smile so brightly before as John had when he’d seen Mary.

 

In no time, they were all sitting around, chatting and catching up. It was as if they’d never died. Sam and Dean, to their credit, took it all in stride. She could tell it was overwhelming for them both, especially Dean who looked like he was about to cry, but they both just kept on smiling.

 

Christmas eve came quickly with all the commotion. Donna barely had time to think, much less to worry about the missing deity. She’d been in the kitchen since six that morning working on the feast she’d been planning, only now she had a lot more mouths to feed. Jody had been quick to lend a hand, and Ellen, Jo, Sam, and even Bobby had all stepped up to help as well. 

 

“Dean!” Donna called as she worked a steaming bowl of boiled potatoes into mash. The man appeared a moment later, a beer in hand. “You get some of the others and push all the tables together in the library. We’re not gonna fit in here.” 

 

Dean nodded and left the room. 

 

An hour later, the tables were all shoved together into one long table, and set with a plethora of dishes, from meats to vegetables, salads to desserts. Everyone had a seat, and there were even a few empty ones. 

 

“Time to dig in!” Dean called as he took a seat at the head of the table. Cas sat to one side of him, then Sam took the seat next to him. People began to file in, taking seats at random. Dean was just reaching for the turkey when a voice filled the room.

 

“Not quite yet.”

 

They all turned find Chuck, smiling (rather adorably, Donna mused) from ear to ear. 

 

“We’re still waiting on a few people.” 

 

A moment later, the door to the bunker opened, and four figures all but fell through the opening. They were pushing and shoving one another, arguing over something that Donna couldn’t make out. Almost everyone in the room had fallen dead silent, except for Cas, who was muttering something under his breath in Enochian. 

 

“I took your advice,” Chuck said, looking at Donna. “Words weren’t going to do any good, no matter how many times I said them. So I did what only I could. I brought my children back.”

 

Donna looked over at the four men. One was young, with piercing blue eyes and sandy hair. One had deep brown eyes that matched the color of his skin and no hair, one was older with short blond hair, mischievous eyes, and a devilish grin. The fourth one was shorter than the rest, with shaggy dirty blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to laugh even when he wasn’t smiling. 

 

“B-brothers?” Castiel whispered as he stood from his seat. He moved slowly around the table, reaching out to them timidly. He reached the shorter one first, his fingers brushing over the man’s cheek lightly, almost as though he was afraid he wasn’t real.

 

“I brought back who I could, for Sam and Dean.” Chuck said softly, shoving his hands in his pockets. “It took me a while to figure out what I could do for you, though. I thought, if I want my family back after abandoning them for so long, you must want them back even more after watching them all fall apart.”

 

Cas gave the man a look that seemed to say everything he couldn’t put into words, and Chuck seemed to understand, because he suddenly looked as though a massive weight had been lifted from him. He ushered the five men towards the table where Cas resumed his seat next to Dean and the other four spread out amongst the rest of the group. Chuck found himself a seat next to Donna. 

 

“Are those-?” She asked in awe.

 

“The archangels.” He finished as he began to fill his plate. “It took some doing, and I think I may have passed out for a while, but they’re alive. The short one is Gabriel,” He pointed to the angel that had taken a seat in front of Sam. She noticed the hunter’s cheeks were tinged pink as the angel spoke to him, which was odd.

 

“That one is Raphael.” He pointed to the dark skinned man who had taken a seat between Jo and Ash. Then he pointed to the older blond who sitting next to Jody. “That’s Lucifer. He’s got his problems, but they’re my fault. The least I can do is try to help him with them.”

 

“Then that one,” She pointed to the fourth man who had taken a spot beside John. 

 

“Is Michael. In the body of John’s youngest child, and Sam and Dean’s half brother, Adam. Adam was happy in Heaven, and Michael liked the body.” Chuck shrugged. 

 

“Well, good for you.” Donna gave him a smile and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m real happy for ya, Chuck.”

 

“Thanks,” he smiled, his cheeks turning pink. “I kind of got you something, too.”

 

“Oh? You didn’t have to.” She could feel her own cheeks warming at the very idea of the gesture. “I’ve got all I want right here at this table.” 

 

“I know you do, which is why I’m thinking you’re the most difficult person to shop for.” Chuck teased her as he pulled something green out of his pocket. “I had to have Gabriel help me, for My sake.”

 

He sat a bough of mistletoe on the table between them. She looked at it, then looked back up at him. 

 

“I-” she started, but her words were cut short as his lips covered her’s in the gentlest, sweetest kiss any man had ever given her.


End file.
